Refrain Penuh Harapan
by MIAKO UCHIHA
Summary: hanya dirimu yang kusukai sekali. menutup matapun senyum darimu itu tak bisa pergi. hanya dirimu yang berarti bagi hidupku ini akupun sadar. walaupun ingin ditahan selalu ingat kembali. aku tahu walaupun memohon tak akan terkabul tapi aku tidak akan menyerah meskipun kau tak menyadariku, meskipun aku menyerah tapi pasti akan tetap kembali padamu. / NaruSasu / RnR?.


**Discalimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing: NaruSasu**

 **Rated: M**

 **Warning: YAOI. mohon maaf kalau ada typo yang gak sengaja nyelip,EYD yang masih banyak salah. OOC banget.**

 **REFRAIN PENUH HARAPAN**

 **By Miako Uchiha**

"Haaah" dengan bebasnya aku menghela napasku. Hanya ketika sedang sendiri didalam kamar seperti ini saja aku bisa melakukan segalanya. Mataku kualihkan kesudut meja belajarku yang terdapat foto tersenyum seorang pria dengan seragam sekolah. Foto yang tak sengaja ku ambil ketika bertugas sebagai panitia dokumentasi dalam sebuah acara sekolah. Foto seorang pria yang selama ini kukagumi secara diam-diam. pria tampan dan mungkin tertampan disekolahku. Uzumaki Naruto.

Namaku Uchiha Sasuke, aku bersekolah di Konoha senior high school kelas 11. Tak ada yang penting tentang diriku selain aku yang menyukai seorang pria. Sebenarnya percintaan sesama jenis disini masih tidak biasa. Tapi aku tak terlalu perduli hanya saja yang jadi masalah aku menyukai seorang pria yang begitu popular dan kelilingi banyak gadis cantik ataupun pria manis lainnya. Aku yang biasa saja ini tentunya tak mungkin diliriknya.

Tapi aku senang setidaknya meskipun dia tidak mengenalku aku mengenalnya karena kami sering sekali bertemu secara kebetulah. Ahh kalau ku pikir pertemuan kami ini seperti takdir selalu terjadi setiap hari.

"TOK..TOK.."

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kearah pintu yang diketuk. Namun aku sama sekali tak menjawab dan hanya diam.

"Sasuke, Kau didalam? Ini aniki. Boleh aniki masuk?" ahh itu anikiku, namanya Uchiha Itachi. Dia kakak yang baik dan sangat lembut karena itu aku sangat sayang padanya meskipun semua itu tidak akan perna kuakui padanya. Tapi dia juga bisa jadi aniki yang jahil dan senang membuatku kesal.

"Ya, masuk saja Aniki" Anikipun masuk dengan senyum khas miliknya.

"Kau tidak keluar jalan-jalan? Bukankah ini hari minggu?" akupun mengalihkan mataku untuk melihat buku yang tadi sempat ku baca dimeja belajarku.

"Tidak, aku sedang malas" aku hanya membalas singkat pertanyaan aniki. Lagipula aku tak punya teman yang bisa kuajak untuk pergi apalagi jalan-jalan. Ya. Intinya aku tak pandai bergaul berbanding tebalik dengan Naruto yang memiliki banyak teman disekitarnya.

"Bagus kalau begitu. Berarti kau tidak memiliki halangan untuk ikut ke pesta ulang tahun sahabat otou-san. Otou-san bilang kita wajib ikut kesana karena ini adalah sahabat baik otou-san" akupun hanya melirik aniki yang hanya berdiri didekat pintu yang terbuka. Tak ada jawaban dariku tapi aniki tetap menatapku dengan sabar membuat aku tak tega mengecewakannya apalagi ini perintah dari otou-san.

"Baiklah" jawabku singkat membuat aniki terlihat lega. "Kenapa?" tanyaku heran melihat aniki.

"Tidak. Kau kan biasanya susah untuk diajak tapi aniki senang kau mau ikut. Mungkin kau bisa menambah temanmu dengan ikut ke pesta ini" aku pun hanya mengangguk mendengan ucapan aniki "Baiklah, sebelum jam 7 malam kita akan berangkat jadi kau bersiaplah, ok" aku pun lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk lagi sebelum mendengar pintu kamarku ditutup dengan pelan oleh aniki yang telah pergi.

"Mungkin sekali-kali ikut kepesta tak buruk" akupun bergumam sendiri dan beranjak kelemari yang memiliki cermin dipintunya. Kutatap pantulan tubuhku. Tubuh mungil yang dibalut kulit putih yang tentunya halus. Tubuh yang kudapatkan karena aku tak menyukai olahraga. Rambut yang berwana biru gelap yang mencuat kebelakang. Mata onyx yang hitam pekat dan wajah yang tentunya tidak jelek yang benar saja aku keturunan keluarga Uchiha mana mungkin jelek tapi juga tidak bisa dibilang sangat tampan. Semua orang bilang kalau aku ini cantik dan manis. Apa-apaan itu aku ini juga pria dan tentunya aku tampan bukan manis ataupun milihat pantulah diriku dicermin, akupun beranjak menujuh kamar mandi untuk bersiap pergi.

.

.

Andai aku bisa kembali kewaktu disaat aniki mengajakku pergi, aku pasti akan langsung menolaknya pesta ini terasa membosankan bagiku. Sejak tadi aku hanya diam mendengar obrolan otou-san dan sahabatnya yang bernama Namikaze Minato. Milihat paman Minato aku jadi teringat dengan Naruto mereka terlihat sangat mirip. Tapi tidak, jelas-jelas marga mereka berbeda. Memikirkan Naruto membuat aku merasa jadi ingin bertemu dengannya. Terkadang kalau sedang disekolah jika ingin melihatnya aku sering berkeliling sekolah dan mengandalkan keberuntungan takdirku dan hebatnya kami seolah memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama ketika aku bisa menemukannya.

Akupun memutuskan mencari tempat yang tak terlalu ramai. Langkahku terhenti ketika aku melihat balkon yang terlihat sepi dan langsung saja aku melangkah kesana. Mataku terpaku pada pemandangan yang ada didepanku. Pemandangan malam hari yang sangat indah. Sampai-sampai aku tak menyadari ada orang lain disini.

"Kau pasti bosan ya dengan pestanya karena itu mencari tempat sepi" suara itu. seperti suara orang yang ku kenal, seperti suara Naruto. Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Perlahan aku bisa mendengar langkah kaki orang itu hingga dia berdiri disampingku. Dengan perlahan aku mengalihkan tatapanku untuk melihatnya.

"Na-Naruto!" aku pun tersentak kaget ketika tebakanku benar hingga tanpa sadar aku melangkah mundur. Itu Naruto. Dia berada didepanku. Berada dipesta ini. Bagaimana mungkin? Apa ini takdir? Bolehkan aku memohon agar kami memang ditakdirkan bersama?.

"Eh? Kau mengenalku?" tanyanya terlihat binngung. Tentu saja aku mengenalnya, dia saja yang tidak mengenalku dan itu sedikit membuat aku kesal.

"Tentu saja. Kita satu sekolah" jawabku datar sebisa mungkin menenangkan diriku yang terasa terguncang.

"Benarkah? Kenapa aku tidak mengenalmu?" ucapnya membuatku mendengus malas.

"Tentu saja. Setiap harikan kau selalu dikelilingi gadis cantik" jawabku malas kembali memandang kearah depan dengan jantung yang debar. Jawaban yang salah. Aku pasti terlihat seperti seorang gadis yang cemburu.

"Wah, sepertinya kau selalu memperhatikanku setiap hari ya" aku pun hanya diam takut kalau aku berbicara salah lagi. "Hey. Siapa namamu?" tanyanya.

"Uchiha Sasuke" aku bisa melihat dia mengangguk.

"Aku akan mengingat namamu sekarang" aah sial. Ucapannya membuat dadaku makin berdebar.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" aku cukup penasaran kenapa dia ada disini.

"Sama sepertimu. Aku bosan dan aku mencoba mencari tempat sepi" akupun menatapnya. Sepertinya aku salah bertanya.

"Maksudku kenapa kau ada dipesta ini? Kau bersama keluargamu?" tanyaku lagi membuatnya mengangguk mengerti.

"Memenuhi keinginan otou-sanku. Tidak mungkinkan otou-sanku mengadakan pesta ulang tahunnya dan aku tidak datang" menjawab dengan nada santai tanpa menyadari ekspresiku yang terkejut.

"Paman Minato ayahmu?" tanyaku lagi.

"Ya, begitulah" jawabnya singkat.

"Tapi margamu" aku kembali bertanya seolah tak percaya.

"Aku memakai marga ibuku. Memakai marga Namikaze aku rasa itu akan sangat mencolok" jawabnya dengan cengiran miliknya. "Ngomong-ngmong ini jadi rahasia kita berdua ya, Sasuke" apa katanya rahasia kami berdua berarti hanya aku yang tahu tentang ini. Bolehkah aku merasa kalau aku special baginya?.

.

.

Rasanya pagi ini aku tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum mengingat pertemuanku dengan Naruto semalam. Kami mengobrol berdua sampai pesta selesai. Bahkan anikipun yang mengantarku kesekolah tak hentinya memperhatikanku dengan raut penasaraa namun aku tak memperdulikannya. Aku sedang sangat senang. Ku harap setelah obrolan kami semalam kami bisa semakn dekat dan akrab.

Aku melangkah dengan santai memasuki sekolahku dengan perasaan senang tentunya wajahku sudah kembali ke wajah datarku.

"Selamat pagi, Naruto-kun" dapat kudengar dari arah belakangku banyak sapaan untuk Naruto yang juga baru datang.

"Dia memang terlalu popular" gumamku. Lalu akupun kembali melangkahkan kakiku menujuh kelasku.

"Sasuke!" aku menghentikan langkahku ketika mendengar namaku dipanggil dan dilanjutkan suara langkah yang kini telah berdiri disebelahku. Sedangkan murit lain disekitar kami langsung mengarahkan tatapan kearah kami begitupun dengan segerombolan gadis yang tadi menyapa Naruto.

"Uhm, selamat pagi, Naruto" Sapaku dengan sedikit gugup.

" Selamat pagi juga, Sasuke" Naruto membalas sapaanku dengan senyum tampan miliknya yang langsung membuatku merona.

"Kyaaa. Lihat. Naruto-kun membalas sapaannya padahal tadi dia tidak membalas saapaan kita" aku hanya diam mendengar teriakan gadis itu dan juga bisikan-bisikan dari orang disekitarku.

"Sasuke. mau ke kelas bersama?" akupun hanya mengaggukan kepalaku dengan dada yang berdebar dan berjalan berdampingan dengan Naruto. "Kau kelas mana, Sasuke?".

"Kelas 11.1" balasku singkat. Dapat kulihat dari sudut mataku Naruto mengangguk paham.

"Kelas 11.1 ya" aku hanya diam mendengar ucapan Naruto "Eh? 11.1 berarti kita satu kelas?" ucap Naruto membuatku mendengus.

"Kau baru sadar ya kalau kita sekelas? Apa aku sungguh tidak terlihat hingga kau tidak sadar kalau selama ini kita satu kelas?" tanyaku agak sebal membuatnya memasang cengiran andalannya itu.

"Hehe. Maaf-maaf. Kenapa aku baru tahu ya" aku hanya diam memandang Naruto yang terlihat bingung.

"Mungkin karna kita tidak perna bertegur sapa dan mengobrol karena itu kau tidak tahu" lagi-lagi Naruto hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu mulai sekarang kita harus lebih akrab, ok Sasuke" Ucapan Naruto sungguh membuat dadaku berdebar. lalu tanganku digengamnya dan ditariknya menujuh kelas.

"Hey. Ayo cepat Sasuke. aku baru ingat kita ada pr dan aku belum mengerjakannya" rasanya aku ingin pingsan ketika dia menggenggam tanganku seperti ini.

"Kau mau lihat punyaku" langkah cepatnyapun langsung terhenti seketika.

"Aku boleh lihat punyamu?" tanyanya. Tentu saja tampan kau boleh lihat bahkan jika kau mau lihat punyaku yang dibawah juga boleh. Buru-buru ku enyahkan pikiran gilaku. "Sasuke, kau baik-baik saja. Apa kau sakit. Wajahmu memerah". Buru-buru kugelengkan kepalaku.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kau boleh lihat punyaku kalau kau mau" jawabku padanya.

"Terimakasih, Sasuke. kau baik sekali" katanya lalu kembali menggandeng tanganku hingga sampai kekelas. Ah. Aku merasa hariku akan mulai menyenangkan mulai sekarang.

.

.

Haripun berlalu. Sekarang hanya perlu menunggu hari kelulusan. Beruntungnya kami bisa satu kelas lagi ketika kelas 12. Tak terasa sudah dua tahun kami semakin dekat dan akupun merasa semakin suka pada Naruto. Rasanya aku tak bisa melihat yang lain selainnya bahkan ketika aku memejamkan mataku senyumnya yang lembut sama sekali tidak bisa hilang. Kini aku sedang berada diatap sekolah. Aku sudah membuat janji dengan Naruto untuk berbicara suatu hal yang sangat penting disini. aku tahu ini tidak maksud akal tapi setidaknya aku ingin Naruto tahu perasaanku padanya. Aku memandang pemandangan hutan belakang sekolah yang sangat indah. Aku sudah siap jika nanti Naruto akan jijik atau benci padaku. Jika nanti Naruto menolakku aku juga sudah siap jika dijauhinya.

"Sasuke" ini saat yang sangat menegangkan bagiku ketika aku mendengar suara Naruto langsung saja aku balikan badanku menghadapnya "Apa kau menunggu lama?" tanya Naruto mendekat kearahku.

"Tidak terlalu lama" ucapku berbohong, tentu saja aku telah menunggunya lama. Aku telah berada disini satu jam sebelum jam janjian kami.

"Kau bilang ada hal penting yang ingin kau katakana. Ada apa?" dadaku benar-benar berdebar sekarang aku harap Naruto tidak mendengar suara debaraku.

"Ya. Uhm, kau mau masuk kuliah dimana?" bodoh, kenapa aku malah menanyakan itu. otakku rasanya beku dan malah jadi bingung sendiri.

"Sasuke. kau hanya ingin menanyakan itu?" Naruto terlihat bingung melihat tingkahku. Bahkan sejak tadi aku hanya menundukan kepalaku.

"Apa itu tidak penting?" tanyaku sedikit gugup.

"Kau terlihat gugup dan sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Katakana saja Sasuke. jangan ragu" aku sangat terkejut ketika Sadar Naruto telah berdiri tepat didepanku dan mengangkat daguku agar aku tak lagi menunduk dan menatap wajahnya.

"A-aku.. maafkan aku Naruto tapi aku suka sekali padamu" akupun berujar dengan sangat cepat dapat kulihat raut wajah yang terlihat sangat terkejut dari Naruto. Langkahnyapun sedikit menjauh. Aku sudah siap jika dia akan membenciku. "Aku tahu kau akan membenciku. Aku sudah siap dengan semua resikonya" rasanya mataku mulai berair sekarang. Aku ingin menangis dan mati saja saat ini juga.

"Maaf Sasuke. tapi bisakah kita menjadi teman saja" Aku hanya bisa mengangguk mendengar ucapannya. "Aku juga tak akan membencimu. Bagiku kau adalah sahabat terbaikku" lanjut Naruto lagi. Air matakupun akhirnya terjatuh. Aku mengangis dalam diam. Narutopun akhirnya memilih melangkah pergi namun aku memanggilnya dan dia berhenti.

"Naruto. Terimakasih telah menjadi temanku dan membuatku merasa sangat senang. Kau tak perlu khawatir setelah ini anggap saja kau tidak perna mengenalku" aku pun langsung membalikan tubuhku membelakanginya dan kembali menangis. Dapatku dengar suara langkah yang telah menjauh.

.

.

5 Tahun kemudian.

"Sudah 5 tahun berlalu, ya" aku bergumam kecil ketika akhirny kembalii di Konoha setelah selesai menyelesaikan kuliahku si suna.

"Aniki pikir kau tidak akan kembali kesini, Sasuke" aku hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi ucapan aniki. "Apa ada seseorang disana yang membuatmu tak bisa bisa kembali sebentar saja?" tanya aniki penasaran padaku. Wajar jika aniki bertanya seperti itu. setelah kelulusan aku langsung berangkat kesuna dan melanjutkan kuliahku disana. Bahkan selama 5 tahun ini aku benar-benar sama sekali tidak perna kembali ataupun pulang meskipun hanya sebentar. Bukan karena ada seseorang disana melainkan karena ada seseorang disinilah yang membuatku memilih untuk tidak kembali. Tapi akhirnya aku kembali kemari karena permintaan otou-san yang ingin aku berkerja diperusahaan miliknya. Aku tak mungkin menolak. Otou-san lah yang menyekolahkanku hingga sekarang jadi mana mungkin aku menolak permintaannya.

"Aniki, lama tidak bertemu sekarang kau jadi tukang gosip ya?" anikipun hanya tertawa kecil mendengar ucapanku. Sedangkan aku kembali menatap luar jendela kaca mobil.

"Sasuke, sebelum kau pergi ke suna memangnya kau tidak cerita pada Naruto?" entah kenapa rasanya dadaku sangat sesak ketika mendengar nama itu disebut. Akupun hanya menggelengkan kepalaku menjawab pertanyaan aniki. "Pantas saja. Kau tahu seminggu setelah kau pergi Naruto mencarimu. Katanya setelah kelulusan dia terus menghubungimu tapi kau sama sekali tidak bisa dihubungi karena sudah seminggu kau tidak bisa dihubungi akhirnya dia mencarimu kerumah dan aniki bilang kalau kau sudah ada disuna. Kau tahu wajahnya terlihat kecewa waktu itu. jadi kau tidak mengatakan apapun padanya? Bukankah dulu kalian dekat?" aku hanya bisa diam mendengar cerita aniki. Aku tahu dia pasti mencariku. Bahkan saat kelulusan aku langsung menghindarinya tapi dia terlihat berusaha mengejariku. Aku sempat mendengar ucapannya saat mengejarku kalau kami tetap bisa menjadi teman, tapi aku tidak bisa. Jika terus bersamanya aku tak akan bisa melupakannya. Karena itu aku memilih pergi dan tidak menghubunginya. "Kau bertengkar dengan Naruto?" akupun langsung tersadar dari lamunanku ketika aniki bertanya kembali.

"Hanya pertengkaran kecil, aniki" balasku singkat dan kembali diam begitupun dengan aniki. Setelah tak ada lagi obrolan antara kami hingga akhirnya sampai dirumah kedua orang tuaku.

"Sasuke. selamat datang kembali. Okaa-san senang akhirnya kau kembali pulang" kaa-sanpun langsung memelukku dengan erat akupun juga balas memeluk kaa-san.

"Syukurlah kalau kau pulang. Tou-san pikir kau tak akan pulang" aku hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan tou-san padaku.

"Sasuke. sebaiknya sekarang kau istirahat. Kau pasti lelahkan setelah perjalanan panjang dari suna" akupun mengangguk dan melangkah menujuh kamarku dirumah ini.

Melangkah memasuki kamar ini aku merasa kembali ke masa-masa dimana aku sangat menyukai sosoknya dulu. Bahkan foto Naruto dulupun masih ada disana. Aku ingat. Setiap kali Naruto bilang akan kemari aku selalu menyembunyikan foto itu dahulu. Tentu saja aku akan sangat malu jika Naruto tahu aku menyimpan fotonya seperti itu.

Kuraih foto yang ada diatas meja belajarku, kutatap itu dengan senyum tipis yang terasa begitu pahit bagiku. "Bagaimana kabarmu sekarang Naruto? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau sudah memiliki seorang kekasih sekarang?" selalu saja pertanyaan terakhir itu berputar dikepalaku. 5 tahun sudah berlalu aku yakin sudah banyak yang berubah pada Naruto, ya mungkin saja dia sudah memiliki kekasih sekarang.

Aku jadi bingung sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan. Sejujurnya aku tidak lelah setelah perjalanan dari suna. Apa sebaiknya aku jalan-jalan saja ya. Aku ingin tahu apa ada yang berubah dari Konoha setelah 5 tahun ini. Aah sepertinya itu bukan ide yang buruk.

"Loh, Sasuke. kau mau kemana?" aku langsung mengalihkan tatapanku pada aniki yang tengah duduk santai sambil menonton tv.

"Aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan sebentar disekitar sini, aniki" anikipun hanya menganggukan kepalanya mengerti dan kembali menonton.

"Baiklah. Sudah sore kau juga pulang terlalu larut malam" akupun hanya menjawab ok pesan aniki padaku.

.

.

"Tak banyak yang berubah ternyata disini" aku bergumam sembari berkeliling di taman kota yang tak terlalu ramai. Namun langkahku terhenti seketika ketika sesosok seseorang yang sangat kukenali terlihat di sebuah stand penjualan es krim dengan menggandeng seorang gadis kecil. Aku tak menyangka ternyata sekarang Naruto bukan hanya telah memiliki kekasih bahkan telah memiliki seorang anak. Dia terlihat bahagia bersama anaknya. Entah kenapa kami malah kebetulan bertemu disini. aku hanya diam ditempatku masih dengan tatapanku yang tertujuh padanya. Jarak kami tak terlalu jauh jadi aku masih bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Mataku seketika terbelalak kaget ketika akhirnya Naruto juga tak sengaja melihat kearahku. Akupun bergegas membalikan tubuhku hendak beranjak namun panggilan dari arah belakangku membuatku segera terhenti. Seolah tubuhku tak ingin beranjak pergi karena panggilan itu.

"Sasuke. tunggu!" akupun hanya diam sampai akhirnya aku merasakan derap langkah menghampiriku. "Kaukah itu Sasuke" akhirnya akupun membalikan tubuhku dan hanya bisa tersenyum kecil kala aku melihatnya berdiri didepanku dengan menggandeng gadis kecil tadi bersamanya. Gadis kecil yang cantik berambut merah sepunggung dan manis mungkin dia mirip dengan ibunya. "Akhirnya kau kembali".

"Dia anakmu?" secara spontan pertanyaan itu langsung keluar dari bibirku.

"Eh?" aku dapat melihat sedikit raut wajah terkejut darinya.

"Gadis yang cantik pasti ibunya juga cantik. Kau memang pintar memilih pasangan" gadis kecil itu pun nampaknya mengerti ucapanku dan tersenyum kecil.

"Terimakasih paman" ucapnya "Ayah, siapa paman ini? Apa dia teman ayah" tanya gadis kecil itu.

"Duk" aku sedikit terkejut ketika melihat Naruto menjitak kecil kepala anaknya.

"Hentikan. Karin kau membuat aku malu dengan memanggilku ayah. Kau gila ya" Naruto terlihat berbicara dengan raut kesalnya sedangkan gadis kecil itu hanya mendengus dan mengusap kepalanya.

"Kau tak perlu malu Naruto. Aku bisa maklum kalau sekarang kau sudah berkeluarga" aku mencoba berbicara secara normal sebisaku.

"Kau percaya padanya. Ck. Kau akan tertipu olehnya Sasuke" akupunn tak memperdulikan ucapannya dan memperhatikan sekitar.

"Dimana istrimu?" tanyaku lagi.

"Aku tidak punya istri" jawabnya malas.

"Kau bercerai?" akupun dapat melihat tampang kesalnya. Aku mulai tak mengerti.

"Bagaimana mau bercerai, menikah saja aku belumpernah" kembali ku alihkan tatapanku padanya yang hanya mendengus malas. Sedangkan gadis kecil yang tadi dipanggil Karin oleh Naruto langsung cengengesan ketika aku menatapnya.

"Maksudmu?" tanyaku benar-benar bingung.

"Karin ini adikku. Umurnya baru 5 tahun tapi suka sekali menjahiliku dengan memanggil ayah kalau kami sedang jalan-jalan seperti ini" akupun hanya bisa diam mendengar penjelasannya.

"Karin, ini Sasuke. teman aniki" akupun tersenyum kecil pada Karin ketika Naruto memperkenalkan aku padanya.

"Waah. Aku tidak menyangkah aniki juga punya teman yang tampan seperti Sasuke-nii" Naruto hanya mendengus melihat tampang genit adiknya. Tak kusangkah ternyata Karin ini adalah adiknya. Aku baru tahu kalau Naruto punya adik. Aahh. Sepertinya aku lupa Kushina-san sedang mengansung waktu itu pantas saja aku tidak ingat.

"Tapi aku tentu saja aku lebih tampan dari siapapunkan?" ucap Naruto membuat Karin tertawa geli.

"Tentu saja anikiku paling tampan. Apalagi kalau mau ku panggil ayah" balas Karin membuat Naruto berwajah masam namun tetap tertawa bersama adiknya.

Tiba-tiba datang seorang pria. Aku ingat dia. Dia orang yang selalu menemani Naruto dirumah. Kalau tidak salah namanya Iruka-san.

"Karin. Kamu sama paman Iruka ya sekarang. Aniki masih ingin ngobrol dengan Sasuke" Karin pun terlihat menganggukan kepalanya dan berjalan kearah Iruka-san.

"Daaah. Ayah!" Karinpun terlihat tertawa geli ketika semua pandangan pengunjung tertuju padanya.

"Ck. Dia itu memang adik yang menyebalkan" aku bisa mendengar gumaman kesal dari Naruto yang hanya mendesah lelah. Entah kenapa sekarang aku jadi merasa lega sekali. Narutopun akhirnya mengajakku mengobrol sambil berkeliling taman yang tentu saja langsung kusetujui.

"Jadi kau selama 5 tahun ini ada disuna?" aku hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaannya. "Kau betah ya sepertinya tinggal disana sampai tidak perna kembali sama sekali" aku hanya bisa diam mendengar ucapan Naruto. Entah kenapa seperti ada nada sedih didalam ucapannya.

"Aku sibuk dengan kuliahku jadi tidak sempat kembali" balasku dengan nada yang pelan dan kecil. Entah Naruto mendengarnya atau tidak. Tapi aku sedikit terkejut ketika mendengar Naruto tertawa kecil.

"Hahaha" akupun menoleh padanya lalu tak lama dia berhenti tertawa dan mendengus kecil "Kau sibuk kuliah atau sibuk melupakanku, Sasuke?" aku tak tahu harus menjawab apa ucapan Naruto. Itu memang benar selama ini aku selalu berusaha untuk melupakannya namun semuanya sia-sia. Aku bahkan tidak perna bisa mengeyahkan sediktpun senyumnya dalam pikiranku. Sama sekali tak ada yang berubah memang hanya dirinya yang selama ini ku suka. Aku bahkan berharap bisa menyukai seseorang disana dan tidak akan kembali kemari lagi tapi nyatanya tetap saja aku hanya bisa menyukai Naruto dan kembali kemari dengan penuh harapan padanya. Ya sekarangpun aku sadar sampai kapanpun hanya Narutolah orang yang berarti bagi hidupku. Walaupun menahan sampai kapanpun aku tetap mengingatnya.

"Ah. Sudahlah, kau tak perlu memikirkannya. Lupakan saja ucapanku tadi. Kau main ke apartemenku. Tidak jauh dari sini kok. Mungkin kita bisa makan malam bersama. Aku masih ingin banyak mengobrol denganmu" Tak terasa hari telah beranjak malam. Akupun menyetujui ajakannya.

"Jika tidak membuatmu repot" Narutopun hanya tertawa kecil dan kamipun berjalan menuju apartemennya. Ternyata dia bahkan sudah tidak sendiri dan tidak tinggal bersama keluarganya lagi.

"Kau sudah lama tinggal disini?" tanyaku saat melihat apartemen Naruto. Cukup rapi dan tentunya sangat khas dengan Naruto banyak sekali barang yang tentuhnya mewah disini.

"Ya. Semenjak lulus sekolah aku memuntuskan untuk tinggal sendiri disini" akupun hanya mengangguk dan memperhatikannya yang sedang sibuk didapur.

"Kau bisa masak?" tanyaku agak tak percaya.

"Tentu saja. Kau tunggu saja dimeja makan sebentar lagi semuanya akan siap. Kebetulan tadi sebelum menemani Karin aku sudah masak untuk makan malam jadi tinggal dipanaskan" aku hanya diam sambil mematuhi ucapnnya dan duduk di meja makan. Tak banyak yang berubah dari Naruto. Kecuali fisiknya yang tentunya makin tampan. Bahkan tubuh itu terlihat lebih tegap dan berotot dari pada 5 tahun yang lalu. Wajahnya pun terlihat makin tegas dan menunjukan wajah yang sangat dewasa. Dan lagi-lagi wajahku terasa memanas karena terus memandangi tubuh tegap Naruto dari belakang.

"Na. sudah siap. Ayo. dicoba" akupun mulai mencoba masakan Naruto.

"Tak kusangkah kau benar-benar bisa masak" aku hanya tersenyum kecil ketika melihat raut sebalnya.

"Memangnya kau saja yang bisa masak enak. Aku banyak berubah tahu selama 5 tahun ini" Naruto langsung diam setelah berucap dan aku juga hanya bisa diam melihatnya. "Ah. Kau mau minum, Sasuke" dapatku lihat Naruto beranjak dari tempatnya dan membuka salah satu lemari dan mengambil sebuah botol wine dengan merek ternama yang tentunya harganya mahal. Aku hanya diam ketika Naruto menyodorkannku segelas wine itu padaku. Sejujurnya aku tak kuat minum. Minum sedikit saja aku pasti sudah mabuk. Tapi akhirnya aku juga mengambilnya dan meminumnya hingga habis. Katakana saja aku gila tidak kuat minum tapi malah menghabiskannya.

"Kau tahu. Kau tidak banyak berubah. Kau malah terlihat semakin manis sekarang" aku dapat mendengar Naruto berucap dengan nada bercanda. Kepalaku rasanya mulai pusing. Mungkin aku akan mabuk sebentar lagi. "Kau punya pacar sekarang?" akupun menggeleng mendengar pertanyaan Naruto ditengah makannya.

"Mana mungkin aku punya pacar kalau nyatanya aku hanya menyukaimu" tanpa dapat ku tahan aku malah merancau begitu. ahh sial. Apa yang barusan ku katakana sepertinya efek minumna itu mulai berkerja. Tubuhku terasa panas tapi rasanya aku ingin minum lagi.

"Boleh aku minta tambah, Naruto?" Narutopun terlihat hanya diam setelah mendengar ucapanku tadi sampai aku mengangkat gelasku kewajahnya dan Narutopun menuangkannya lalu kuhabiskan kembali.

"Sepertinya kau sudah mabuk ya, Sasuke?" tanyanya agak ragu. Aku hanya diam tidak bisa menjawab ucapannya. Kepalaku mulai pusing. Tapi rasanya aku ingin bicara tapi kucoba untuk menahan bibirku. Akupun mengalihkan tatapanku padanya. Menatap mata biru yang tentunya sangat kusukai sejak dulu. Mata biru yang juga balik menatapku.

"Kau tahu. Aku selalu menyukaimu senjak kita bertemu pertama kali saat kelas satu tapi kau tidak pernah melihatku. Kau selalu dikelilingi gadis cantik jadi mana mungkin akan melihatku. Aku hanya bisa memandang dan menganggumi dari jauh sejak dulu. Aku suka sekali padamu, Naruto. Aku sangat senang ketika akhirnya aku bisa dekat denganmu setelah pesta waktu itu. aku selalu berharap kalau kau akan menyukaiku juga. Tapi aku bodoh mana mungkin kau menyukaiku yang seorang pria ini. Aku tahu meskipun aku memohon seperti apapun juga tidak akan terkabul dan kau tetap tak akan perna menyukaiku. Tapi kau harus tahu hanya dirimu yang selama ini kusukai sekali. Tidak ada yang lain. Dan akhirnya aku mencoba menyatakannya. Aku sudah tahu kalau jawabanmu akan seperti itu aku sudah siap menerima penolakanmu tapi sungguh aku tidak sanggup jika harus bertemu denganmu. Aku berpikir ingin melupakanmu dan pergi suna tapi semuanya percuma meskipun aku terus menyerah selalu saja aku suka kembali mengingatmu dan berharap. Aku memang bodoh" aku meracau tanpa bisa kuhentikan sedangkan Naruto hanya diam mendengar rancauanku. Akhirnya akupun memutuskan untuk berdiri dan pulang "Sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang" akupun merdiri namun karena terlalu banyak minum kepalaku pusing dan terjatuh untungnya Naruto dengan cepat menangkapku agar tidak membentur lantai.

"Sebaiknya kau menginap. Kau bahkan tidak bisa berjalan sendiri. Aku kan hubungi Itachi-san" akupun hanya diam mendengarnya dan mengikuti langkahnya yang membopongku memasuki kamarnya dan menidurkanku diranjangnya setelah itu beranjak pergi keluar kamar. Namun sebelum dia keluar aku sempat kembali merancau kecil.

"Bolehkah aku berharap lagi, Naruto" tak ada jawaban selain derap langkahnya yang menjauh. Lagi-lagi seperti ini. Entah kenapa aku merasa menjadi sangat cengeng. Air matapun akhirnya terjatuh membasahi pipiku. Aku ingat setelah pernyataanku waktu aku menagis seharian didalam kamarku sampai hari kelulusan besoknya karena itu aku tidak ingin bertemu dengan Naruto. Kali ini aku kembali menangis padahal harusnya aku menahan tangisanku karena sekarang aku sedang berada di apartemen Naruto. Rasanya sangat sakit aku tidak bisa menahanya untuk tidak menangis. Akupun menutupi seluruh tubuhku dan bersembunyi dibalik selimut dengan suara tangis yang tak bisa kutahan.

"Sasuke" tubuhku tersentak kaget saat tiba-tiba Naruto menarik selimut dan telah duduk disampingku. "Maafkan aku. Kau pasti sudah banyak menderita dan menangis karena aku" bukan Naruto yang duduk disebelahku yang membuatku terkejut tapi Naruto yang kini memelukku lah yang membuat aku terdiam. "Aku bohong kalau sekarang aku bilang aku juga menyukaimu tapi sungguh kau percaya saat kau pergi begitu saja aku benar-benar sedih dan kecewa. Aku mencarimu selama seminggu dan ternyata aku beru tahu kau sudah pergi kesuna dan aku langsung menyusulmu" aku makin terdiam ketika Naruto bilang dia menyusulku. "Aku ingin memarahimu karena kau pergi begitu saja. Tapi saat aku melihatmu disana aku sadar akulah yang membuatmu berada disana, aku yang membuatmu pergi. Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan. Memintamu pulangpun rasanya itu hal bodoh. Jadi aku pulang kembali tanpamu. Tapi kau harus tahu Sasuke setiap sebulan sekali selama 5 tahun ini aku selalu kesuna untuk melihatmu meskipun hanya dari jauh. Kau boleh bilang aku gila. aku bilang tidak menyukaimu tapi aku tidak bisa berpisah denganmu. Aku.. aku merasakan kalau mungkin juga menyukaimu Sasuke tapi aku tak yakin aku takut perasaanmu salah dan malah makin menyakitimu" aku bisa merasakan pelukan Naruto makin erat padaku. Akupun sudah berhenti menangis sejak mendengar ucapannya. Aku tak menyangkah jika Naruto sampai menyusulku.

"Benarkah semua yang kau katakan, Naruto?" aku langsung medorong pelan tubuh Naruto yang memelukku dan menatapnya.

"Jangan menangis lagi. Kumohon" ucapan Naruto benar-benar membuat aku terhanyut dalam persaanku. Narutopun menyatukan kening kami berdua membuat jarak antara wajah kami sangat dekat.

"Tapi satu hal yang sangat aku yakin padamu Sasuke. aku sayang padamu" ahh senyuman itu. aku sudah sangat lama tak melihat senyuman itu dari Naruto. Senyum yang begitu lembut dan membuatku lupa diri. Bahkan aku hanya diam saat Naruto mencium bibirku. Aku tak bisa menolaknya bahkan aku sungguh menikmatinya.

"Engh.. ahh.. Naa..ruhtoo.. " aku benar-benar tak bisa menahan desahanku ketika ciuman yang awalnya begitu lembut itu berubah menjadi sebuah ciuman yang dalam. Napaskupun rasanya dihisap habis oleh Naruto.

"Sasuke" panggilan dari Naruto entah kenapa terasa berbeda dari sebelumnya terasa lebih mesrah mungkin. "Maaf. Aku tak bisa menahannya kali ini. Aku rindu padamu Sasuke" aku tak tahu lagi bagaimana perasaanku sekarang saat Naruto mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu padaku. Narutopun kembali menciumku. Dan melumat bibirku dengan lembut. Ciuman itupub berhenti dan beralih keleherku. Tanpa sadar aku mendongak memberika Naruto lebih kebebasan untuk menjamah leherku. Aku dapat mendengar kecupan dan hisapan Naruto pada leherku yang kini kuyakini telah penuh dengan tanda miliknya.

"Enghh.. nhh.. ahh. Naruto. Aah, yaaa. Aku juga merindukanmu" tangankupun tanpa sadar merambat untuk membuka kanci pakaian Naruto. Namun terhenti ketika lengan Naruto menahannya. Akupun menatapnya dengan pandangan sayu karena nafsu ku benar-benar sudah tak bisa kutahan.

"Kau sudah tak sabar ya Sasuke?" akupun hanya bisa diam dengan ronah wajah yang sudah memerah dan panas. Dengan cepat Narutopun segera membuka seluruh pakaiannya dan Sasuke.

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak pergi kemanapun lagi Sasuke" akupun mengangguk mendengar ucapan Naruto. "Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke" tubuhku rasanya melayang ketika mendengar ucapan Naruto dan sebuah ciumanpun kembali kurasakan. Ciuman yang dapat kurasakan akhirnya merambat ketubuh bagian bawahku. Leher serta daerah dadakupun tak luput dari ciumannya dan meninggaklan bekas yang begitu kentara.

"Ahh.. Naruto.. pelan-pelan" aku mendesah pelan ketika merasakan jari Naruto mulai menyentuh anusku dengan tidak sabar. Dalam rasa perih menahan sakit aku tersenyum. Tak kusangkah aku akan melakukakannya dengan Naruto. Ini sebuah mimpi.

"Ku harap ini bukan.. nnh.. ahh mimpi" gumamku ditengah rasa sakitku.

"Kau memang sedang tidak bermimpi, Sasuke" aku bisa mendengar bisikan Naruto yang sedang mengulum daun telingaku.

"Ahh.. Naru.. akkk… AAK… Ahh" aku segera memeluk lehernya ketika merasakan sakit saat miliknya yang besar mencoba memasukiku. Baru setengah tapi sudah sesakit ini. Akhirnya Naruto kembali menciumku dan mencoba memasuki kembali meliknya sepenuhnya. "Ahh… yaaa. Naruto.. AKKh" ah akhirnya milik Naruto masuk sepenuhnya dan Narutopun mulai menggenjot miliknya didalam tubuhku.

"Ahh.. Sasuke.. kauu.. ahh benar-benar nikmat" aku rasanya benar melambung dengan semua kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh Naruto sekarang.

"Naruto aku hampir sampai" Narutopun mengangguk seolah mengerti maksudku dan semakin kuat menggenjot miliknya serta mengocok milikku yang telah menegang dengan precum dan siap meledak.

"Na-Naruto aku.. Keluar.. ahh" sperma kupun langsung mengucur deras dan disusul dengan milik Naruto yang juga mengucur membasahi dinding rektumku.

"Sasuke. terimakasih" entah apa yang harus kukatakan. Yang kulakukan sekarang hanyalah memuluknya makin erat dan tentunya Naruto balas memelukku setelah membaringkan tubuhnya disampingku. Kamipun tertidur dengan saling berbagi pelukan. Pelukan Naruto benar-benar hangat. Pelukan yang selama ini kunanti. Perasaan yang akhirnya terbalas.

.

.

1 tahun kemudian.

"Ck. Dimana Naruto?" sekarang aku sedang berdiri ditaman kota tempat kami pertama kali bertemu setahun yang lalu. Kemarin Naruto mengirim pesan padaku kalau dia ingin bertemu dan menyuruhku untuk menunggu disini. setelah kejadian setahun yang lalu kami kembali dekat. Entah hubungan kami ini bisa disebut pacaran atau tidak karena Naruto tidak memintaku untuk jadi pacarnya tapi yang jelas aku senang. Kami selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama setelah itu. bahkan Naruto mengajakku untuk tinggal diapartemennya yang tentu langsung kusetujui saat itu. dan kemarin Naruto mengirim pesan padaku saat dia bilang dia harus lembur diperusahaannya dan tidak pulang. Itu untuk pertama kalinya Naruto lembur sampai tidak pulang.

"Sasuke nii-san!" aku menoleh saat suara Karin memanggilku dan menarikku tiba-tiba untuk mengikutinya.

"Karin. Kita mau kemana?" tak ada jawaban dan Karinpun hanya tertawa sambil terus menarikku. Akhirnya kamipun sampai ditengah taman. Seketika aku langsung terkejut dan membisu.

Disana Naruto berdiri dan dibelakangnya berdiri semua anggota keluarga kami dengan membawa papan bertuliskan "Menikahlah denganku, Sasuke?". aku hanya diam saat Naruto berjalan mendekat kearahku.

"Naruto?" aku bergerak dengan gugup ketika Naruto meraih tangan kananku.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku, Sasuke?" lalu sebuah kota cincin Naruto tunjukan padaku dan dibuka. Sebuah cincin yang sangat indah dan bermata onyx yang sangat cantik. Warna yang sama dengan mataku.

"Apa aku perlu menjawabnya?" Narutopun mendengus kecil.

"Tentu saja. Cukup hubungan kita selama ini saja yang jelas, sekarang aku ingin menikahimu dan memperjelas hubungan kita" ucap Naruto. Akupun tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk mantap. Setelah itu Naruto memasangkan cincin itu pada jari manisku lalu memelukku.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Naruto" akupun balas memeluk Naruto. Aku sangat senang. Tak sia-sia selama ini aku selalu berharap dan menahan perasaanku padanya. Semuanya terbayar dan aku sangat bahagia. Jawaban masa depan yang kucari selama ini akhirnya terjawab. Masa bersamamu Naruto. Aku tak akan menyerah untuk bersamamu. Walaupun aku menyerah aku akan tetap kembali. Karena aku memiliki penuh harapan padamu. Dan hanya dirimu berarti bagi hidupku dan aku sadar itu walaupun menahan akan ingat kembali.

END

Hay… hay… hay… MINNA. Yeeey. Akhirnya selesai. Fic ini terinpirasi langsung dari lagu jkt48 refrain penuh harapan. Gak tahu ini udah fic keberapa yang terinpirasi dari lagu mereka. Tapi Miako suka banget sama lagu itu. soalnya pas sama perasaan Miako yang sampe sekarang Cuma suka sama 1 orang aja. Cieice curcol. Haha. Okok. Maaf kalau banyak typo's dan kesalahan lainnya. Jangan lupa review yaaaa. Segini aja. Sampai ketemu di Fic lain. Salam cinta dari Miako Uchiha.. daaaahhh.


End file.
